


Drinking with Drake

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Celebrations are had in Chaldea, leading to you drinking with the famous Privateer...
Relationships: Francis Drake | Rider/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Drinking with Drake

It has been a long and trying day, but finally you return to Chaldea. The mood is merry, and your various servants are beginning to unwind in the manner they are accustomed to. Most of your servants are too focused on their own individual celebrations to pay you much attention, that is until you get near the drinkers.

Shuten Doji, Francis Drake, and Nagao Kagetora sit around a small table together. “Master!” Shuten gladly cheers, and you smile at the oni. “Join us master! The sake flows freely!” Kagetora adds merrily with flushed cheeks. She pats a space beside her. Truly you're not much of a drinker, but it's hard to turn such an offer down. Taking a seat beside the lancer, you look at what everyone is indulging in. 

Shuten is drinking her own special blend of sake, much like Kagetora. Neither seem willing to try the other's brand, and you wonder if it they could truly be so different? Drake on the other hand drinks straight from a bottle of dark rum, seeming the least affected by the alcohol present. “It's no fun if you don't drink too!” Kagetora cries, draping an arm around your shoulder, and offering you her cup with the other. The scent of sweet rice assaults your nostrils as the cup is inches from your face, and it seems impossible to decline at this point. 

You take the offered cup, and take a quick sip. The liquid stabs at your throat as you swallow, and a heat emanates down your chest until it settles in your stomach. With all your will, you manage to resist coughing. No doubt you pull a funny face, as Drake leans forward in her seat. “I think that'll be enough for 'im Nagao.” She says softly, and the lancer pouts, but takes the cup away from you all the same. “He'll just 'afta get drunk off the atmosphere!” She declares jollily, raising her bottle to the air. Shuten and Kagetora mimic the action with their own drinks, offering a light cheer.

The time goes by quickly, as each of the servants share tales of their deeds. Unsurprisingly, their legendary livers come up quite often. Still, even the most veteran of drinkers have their limits, and Kagetora seems to have reached hers. Her head rests fully on your shoulder, and her words are heavily slurred, if they even are words...

“Goodness, I'll get the young one to bed.” Shuten offers kindly, getting to her feet. She moves to Kagetora, and forces her shoulder under the lancer's arm. With surprising strength, she lifts her to her feet. “Do- Wan-” Kagetora protests, but her words never get a chance to fully form. You smile like a dope as you watch the pair walk off, they look oddly cute together. 

“Well, not fair they both get some company. Come on master! I'll escort you home too.” Drake declares, flashing her teeth at you in a friendly grin. She gets to her feet, and offers you her hand. You look at it for a moment, and take it with amusement. With a yank, you're brought to your feet. “What? “ She asks, and you let out a light chuckle. “I did not expect you to be so chivalrous.” You cannot help but tease her, and she snorts. “Oh shut up.” She responds dismissively, though noticeably does not let go of you.

She leads you through the halls of Chaldea without another word, until she gets to your door. “Here we are, have a good night.” She says in farewell, letting go of your hand. “You know, you can always join me?” You offer, unable to stop yourself from sounding hopeful. Drake laughs freely. “How daring master! But without drinking, there's not much we can do.” She says with a tap of her nose. You can think of a few things of course, but you're pretty sure she won't be interested...

An idea strikes you! “Then let's drink for a while.” You offer, unable to look the pirate directly in the eye. “You don't like drinking.” She states the obvious. An odd silence rests between you for a moment, as you struggle on how to salvage the situation. Drake ends up breaking the silence. “Just one master, this stuff will be too strong for ya.” She explains, and you open the door. Walking past you, she enters the room. She stands a few paces from the door, examining the room as you close the door. “Not much for decoratin' are ya.” She comments. True, the walls are all white, as is the ceiling, floor. And the bed. And the desk. Oh wow, you really should do something more with your space.

“Not that it matters much.” She eventually adds, making her way to your bed. She sits on it, shuffling only slightly to get herself comfortable. You sit beside her immediately, trying not to get too close to her. “Here.” She says, handing you her bottle. “We're drinking right?” She asks, and you nod. With no further encouragement, you bring the bottle to your lips. Tilting your head back, you allow the dark liquid to enter your mouth. You take several large gulps, before stopping. Just like the sake, it stabs at your throat. The heat does not burn as intensely on the way down, but you certainly feel it. 

“Huh, you took that better than I thought.” She praises you with a wink, taking her bottle of rum out of your hands. Not to be outdone by you, she chugs nearly a quarter of the bottle with nary a wince. “I'll let you have some more if you're still talking sense in five minutes.” She says with an uncharacteristic giggle. Surely the drink can't be that potent?

Five minutes later, and you swear the world is moving slower. You look directly at Drake, and smile. “I feel great.” You assure her, and Drake's smile never falters. She lightly ruffles your hair, prompting you to laugh. “Didn't think you could take that much.” She confesses. “I should get back to my own quarters.” She then announces, getting to her feet. All of a sudden, a rush of courage fills you. You lunge towards her, wrapping your arms around her waist. She makes little movement, and no noise. “Now, what are ya up to?” She asks softly, rather unfazed by the action. 

“I'd like you to stay.” You announce, giving her a slight squeeze. She chuckles as she easily disentangles herself from you. This causes you to frown up at her. “Why is that?” She asks, clearly amused. The rush of courage has not yet left, allowing you to answer. “You're gorgeous.” You confess hurriedly, and another chuckle escapes the pirate. “So?” She asks, encouraging you to continue. The next part is awkward to phrase, even in your emboldened state. “Can we cuddle?” You ask lamely, unable to ask for me. 

A weirdly tense moment of silence passes, and you're briefly worried you ruined your chance at anything. “Is that really all ya want?” She eventually asks, seeming unconvinced. “... Naked cuddles?” You ask, trying to wrangle more from her. A smirk spreads across her lips. “Yeah, alright. Naked cuddles then.” She agrees, immediately removing her jacket. You expect her to let it drop to the floor, but instead she walks to the door to hang it up. With some care, she places her pistols in a neat pile on the desk. Honestly, you didn't even know she had them on her person...

“Oi, you get to it too!” She commands, and you hop to your feet. Bad idea, as the room spins a little too fast for your liking. It takes what feels like an eternity to stop, and as soon as you're steady, you begin to strip. You're a lot more haphazard with your clothes than Drake is, letting them fall to the floor. You're quickly lying back on your bed, nude as the day you were born. 

It's impossible not to admire Drake's body as she approaches the bed. Her breasts appeared big before, but free of the constraints of her clothes they seem to have grown all the larger. Stubbles of bright pink hair are visible beneath her armpits whenever her arms move just enough to grant you a view. Your gaze drifts lower, past her full figure suited more for a mother than a warrior, not that you care. Finally, your vision focuses on her groin. Longer pink tufts of hair surround her entrance, and you subconsciously lick your lips at the thought of gifting her a little pleasure. 

Drake clears her throat, drawing your attention back to her face. “Don't get too far ahead.” She warns playfully, and before you can respond, she gets into the bed beside you. She opens her arms wide, inviting you into her. Not about to refuse, you push your chest against her own, and feel the warmth as she closes her arms around you tightly. 

“Easily excited?” She asks teasingly, as the tip of your hardening cock brushes against her faintly. You search for some sort of witty response, but honestly, what can you say? “It's not my fault you're so... So...” You fail to think of a word that adequately describes how attractive her body is. A husky chuckle escapes her. “Aww, you're too sweet master.” She compliments, seeming to give you a pass. Then again, it is kind of her fault your mind's more than a little addled. 

Minutes pass in the comforting embrace of Drake, and your desires are yet to subside. Drake's grip on you fluctuates from loose to tight, allowing you to shift your weight whenever you desire. “Drake?” You probe, wanting to be sure of her attention. She hums an acknowledgement, and you become suddenly sober for your next thoughts. “I want more.” You state, no stuttering or stammering to be found. 

Almost teasingly, Drake considers your words, letting go of you as she does. “I think ya can do better than I for that.” She answers, a self-deprecating smile spreading across her lips. “Certainly younger...” She almost whispers, so quietly that you almost miss it. Perhaps emboldened by the earlier rum, or just being in the presence of the legendary pirate; you decide to correct her. 

“You clearly don't seem to realize how attractive you are, age be damned.” You say, once again quite coherently. “If only you were around in my time.” She responds wistfully. “I'm around now?” You point out, nerves finally beginning to creep into your tone. She let's out a roar of a laugh. “Aye, suppose ya are!” She boisterously declares. “Ya sure about this?” She asks, her tone softening. 

“Yes.” You answer, not needing to think about it. Drake closes her eyes, letting out a sigh. “Oh, alright.” She agrees with a jokingly reluctant tone. You're not about to let her reconsider, and immediately know what to do. Almost teasingly, you travel down her body, not stopping until your mouth is within striking distance of her entrance. 

The time for words has passed, and there's a much better use for your mouth. You dart your tongue out, and give her entrance a testing lick. She noticeably shivers as you make contact, letting out a long, drawn-out breath. Well, she seems to enjoy it, and you take that as a blessing to go further. You push your tongue forward with a little more force, and her entrance parts for you. Lustily, you lap at her folds, trying to make her feel good. 

Her breathing becomes ragged, and her hand gently rests on the back of your head. With care, she encourages you to continue with gently pushes. You have no objections, continuing your ministrations with gusto, doing your best to vary things up with the occasional random change of direction. Minutes pass, and her breathing gives way to moans of pleasure, until finally, she reaches her limits. With a cry of pure pleasure, she bucks her hips as she rides the ecstasy of her orgasm. You continue to lick her throughout, not caring about her juices squirting to coat your face. 

All too soon, she comes down from her high. Her hand releases your head, and you take a minute to catch your breath. Once steady, you lift yourself back up Drake's body, resting your head in her pillowy chest. “Oi, you can't be satisfied with just that?” She asks in disbelief, and you sigh with content into her breasts. “Pay me back later.” You mumble, letting your eyes close. Your mind begins to cloud, and you can feel the bliss of slumber begin to drag you under its spell. 

“Idiot.” She whispers softly, as you drift off into a dreamless sleep.

\- - -

Morning comes, and slowly you awaken. Weirdly, you feel a weight atop of you, but it's soft in all the right places. You can't help but give the weight a squeeze, earning a feminine yip. “... Be so grabby, master.” The distinct voice of Drake protests, and ice shoots through your veins. 

“Drake?” You ask carefully. She hums an acknowledgement. “Why are we naked?” You ask, and that husky chuckle of hers echoes around the room. “Because you are so much braver with a little encouragement.” She reveals, and you're not entirely sure you follow. A sigh escapes her. “We drank, got naked. I had fun.” She reveals with a knowing smirk, and a certain taste comes to mind...

“Which I believe I owe ya for.” She continues, moving to straddle you. The early hours guarantee your cock is already rock hard and ready to go. Having a sexy pirate on top of you doesn't hurt either. “I'll take care of everything, so enjoy master.” She says in a sultry manner, shooting you a wink all the while. 

Before you can respond, she lifts herself to rub her willing entrance against your tip. You grit your teeth to suppress a moan, only succeeding in egging Drake on. She bucks her hips a few more times, allowing your shaft to rub against her. You're unable to suppress it this time, and let loose a moan of delight. 

“That's the spirit master.” Drake cheers, halting her movements. “So, ya ready?” She asks, flashing a predatory smile. It doesn't take a genius to know what she's asking, and you gulp nervously. “I guess?” You answer non-committally. “I preferred ya drunken and bold.” She jokes. “But aye, good enough.!” She states. With one easy movement, she lifts herself for the second time this morning, and lines your cock up with her womanhood. 

Then, with no warning; she allows herself to fall on your cock. You slide into her easily, and the sudden tightness squeezing around your length elicits a lewd moan from your lips. Drake shows her enjoyment with a moan of her own, taking delight in your length filling her. Just as you're getting used to her tight grip around you, she begins to move. Slowly at first, her tight hold on you releases inch by inch, until only your tip remains in her grip. 

Suddenly, as fast as before, she engulfs your length whole again. She maintains her erratic rhythm of slow out fast in for several loving thrusts. The familiar sensation of climax begins to build within you, and the need to release is beginning to overwhelm. “D-drake.” You manage to squeak out between heavy breaths. It seems that is enough to convey what you're feeling, as drake's expression shifts to a knowing smile.

“Little longer.” She almost purrs, refusing to stop. You don't want to hold out, but find the thought of not at least trying a little sad. With resolve, you clench your toes, grit your teeth, every little trick you know of to stave off your impending end. Of course, there are limits to what one can do when so far gone. Drake impales herself on your cock with her usual zeal, and it's too much for you to bear. Letting out an unbridled moan, you fire your load deeps inside her. No less than six times does your cock twitch inside her, letting loose large shots of your seed each time. 

All the while, Drake still rides you, her speed entirely shifted to fast. Your cock is quickly tender from your recent orgasm, but you don't have to endure long. A breath hitches in Drake's throat, and she comes to a stop with your length fully inside her. She arches forward, her head resting mere inches from your own. A few ragged breaths leave her, before a throaty gasp. Her walls tighten, and loosen around you, more pleasurable than painful to your spent cock. Drake's whole body shivers, quickly coming to a stop. With her own orgasm over, she allows herself to fall onto your chest. 

Her head rests easily, and she looks even cuter when she's tired out. Still, you can't stay embedded in her forever, and maybe you should fix that before bathing in each-other's post-coital bliss. “Drake?” You ask cautiously, and she looks up at you. Suddenly, you forget the words you wished to use, it's odd after all to see the feisty pirate looking so vulnerable. “Uh, can I get out of you?” You request in an awkward manner. At the very least she chuckles at your wording. 

She barely moves, and your cock slips easily out of her, along with a healthy amount of your seed spilling from her depths. Neither of you care though, and Drake wraps her arms around your stomach. She lovingly pulls herself close to you, content to use your chest as pillow. “Drake...” You begin, unsure of where you want to go with your words. “Shush now master, we can talk later.” She silences you. 

Seeing no need to go against her advice, you place a hand on her head. Slowly, you play with her hair, not used to seeing it in such an unkempt state. “Trust me to get a lovey-dovey master.” She mutters without a care. Come to think of it, you don't care either. From now on, Drake allowing, you'll treat every day like this! Going to bed with a loving Drake at night, and waking with her still in your arms come morning. Who's going to stop you after all?


End file.
